


all alone

by kumatitty



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Kumatora-Centric, Late at Night, Songfic, lapslock intended, magypsies are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: kumatora has a chat with the night sky.
Kudos: 8





	all alone

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics in here are from day6's "all alone" (eng translation).
> 
> not proofread cause i dont have a beta reader whoops
> 
> important note: this is set before the events of the actual game, so kumatoras younger than in-game.

_I’m not lonely,_

staring up at the night sky, kumatora thought she could listen in to what the stars had to say. it was a night like most, up in the castle as she rested her arm on the balcony fence. she leaned her face into her palms, taking in the somewhat disheveled castle’s look. she couldn’t bring herself to change it, the feeling of home too strong. the way it was, battered and broken, reminded her of herself. 

_I say to the night sky without any strength,_

the stars shone bright, almost as if to confirm her thoughts. gazing back at them, she noted the way they scattered out about randomly, yet came together to paint the sky full of brightness. the stars always shone together, if not, then none shone at all.

_I’m okay today,_

she took a breath before beginning her nightly routine of speaking to the stars. today, she told them, she practiced her psi with ionia and aeolia. her pk fire was powerful (or, as powerful as it could be for her age) and she felt pride as she practiced. both magypsies congratulated her for it.

_I say to myself over and over again,_

they said they’d teach her a new pk move in the next few weeks, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited. regardless, there were other things to speak about as well. she wondered if she’d ever get to see the other magypsies around, everyone else was far away and although she could call for them as fast as a tap of her foot, she felt like she’d be bothering them. 

_After the day ends and I come back home,_

she told the magypsies she’d be spending more time in the castle, as she wanted to “fix” it up a little. but, seeing as everything was fine, she felt as if it was a slight lie to say that. she enjoyed going through all of the castle’s twists and turns, finding herself lost in thought as she roamed aimlessly. 

_I wish there was someone,_

she found herself talking to the ghosts on certain occasions. they provided some support, knowing she wasn’t the only one in this castle. sometimes they listened to her play the piano— they told her her voice was great but she doubted it— and occasionally played along as well.

_Who would tell me, “good job,”_

sometimes there were little animals who snuck in, a mouse or rabbit here or there. she would coax them into her arms and she’d smile wide, who wouldn’t at such a cute sight? sometimes she spoke to the frogs in the corner of certain rooms, not having known where they came from but, regardless, still there to listen to her stories and croak in response. 

_And hold me,_

those croaks or squeaks were all they all really said when she spoke to them. just like the stars, they were silent listeners. this was (obviously) cause they were animals, but she felt joy regardless, knowing at least _something_ would listen.

_And even now,_

even with the ghosts and the magypsies and the animals and the stars, she felt a slight discomforting feeling stir in her gut. she spoke on how there were times when she was alone, she’d feel her eyes prick with tears. or how when she had accidentally cut herself with a dagger and had to patch it herself. she knew she could’ve easily asked for help but… she couldn’t bring herself to. she felt the feeling even now, she spoke, talking to the stars brought it out in its full force. she knew exactly what it was but refused to acknowledge it. she was unprepared for the effects that it’d have if she did. 

inhaling the sharp, cold air and letting all her worries flow out as she exhaled, she uttered one last thing to the stars, her last message for the night.

_I’m alone._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you liked it!! feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
